Software testing is becoming increasingly important. Owners, operators, and users of computer software expect and demand high standards of reliability. There are many well-known approaches and many available software tools for software testing, which adds to the complexity of software testing. It is not uncommon to use multiple different software testing tools to test different aspects and functionalities of the software, especially for complex systems. For example, various software testing tools may be used to execute a series of application program interface (API) calls against service endpoints, which may be on the cloud or on a private server, and validate the responses received from the endpoints. Other software testing tools may be used for testing cross-platform functionality. Yet other tools may be used for regression testing, which may include testing changes to computer programs to make sure that the older programming still works with the new changes, and yet other tools may be used to test web applications. In addition, test management software may be used to manage the lifecycle of software.
Furthermore, software testing can be made more complex due to the large number of tests that are executed to test the software. For example, during various phases of testing, a series of test cases may be generated by a tester or developer, and executed using a particular software testing tool to test various functionalities of the of software under test. For a complex software, thousands of tests may be executed daily, such as for regression testing. Accordingly, in addition to the use of multiple software testing tools, the number of test cases that may be executed adds to the complexity of software testing.